Still A Kid
by MyHero
Summary: Robin is good with kids. The team? Not so much. AKA, The five times Robin bonds with a kid and the team is amazed. And the one time the team bonds with their youngest.
1. Mops and Capes

**Title:** Still a Kid : Mops and Capes

**Word Count: **About 2,000 words

**Summary: **The little bird shows his skills by friending a scared little kid. While the rest of the team watches amazed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:**by youngjusticefanatic! As always, thank you for your help! You are amazing!

**Idea**: Came out of nowhere, but now I want to write a Robin song-fic to Simple Plans "I'm just a Kid".

Actually that is a lie; I think I wrote this while rocking out to Le Miserables "Castle on a Cloud". Amazing musical guys... just saying.

**Author's Note: **Review please? Reviews make authors world go around! For some odd reason I kept writing Gorman, not Gordan. That was a fun fact more that something you guys needed to know.

* * *

"I hear crying." Superboy announced, ignoring the sudden attention of his teammates, and focusing on the noise.

Wally wiped the sweat off his brow, "You sure?" The boy of steel sent the red head a glare, and Kid Flash raised his hands in defence. "Sorry Sups, but this place should be empty."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and subconsciously fiddled with her bow, "Not like the hostages hung around after they were released."

"The baddies weren't so willing to stand down." Robin muttered, scanning the minor injuries on his team.

"But they shouldn't be running around the building." The archer pointed out.

"What kind of crying, Superboy?" Kaldur asked, leaning a little more on his right side, than his left, and frowning slightly at the clone.

"A child." Connor answered, with a mutter, "That way," he added pointing to the door across the office floor.

Megan was off instantly, floating above the ground, and using her mental powers to search for the child. The rest of the team followed close behind her, Connor listening for the quiet sobs.

Through the door, down the hall, after a few turns the team finally came to stop outside of a supply closet. The sounds of sobbing floated from behind the door.

Moving slowly, as to not startle whoever was behind it, Megan opened the door. A high-pitched shriek echoed down the hall, and a small brunette boy was revealed. The kid, no older than eight, crouched behind the cleaning supplies, and clutched at the base of an old mop.

"Please, we are-" Megan began forward, only to be hit with the mop and the crying grew louder. The green girl took a step backwards, startled by the reaction.

Connor frowned at the child, "Hey, don't do that to her." He growled, attempting to start forward, only to be stopped by Aqualad's hand on his arm.

"He is just frightened my friend." The team leader muttered, "He is only a child."

"I think your skin colour scared him more, beautiful." Wally said, "Not that there is anything wrong with Miss M."

The Martian glanced down at herself, "I could change?" she offered.

"That might make it worse." Artemis said, before sighing, and slinging her bow around her shoulders. "Hey there bud." The blond muttered, approaching the trembling child. "How about we-" The teen was cut off with a mop handle to the face. Artemis stumbled backwards with a grunt.

"Nice going Arrow-Breath." Kid flash muttered, pushing the girl out of his way. "Let the master handle this." The speedster didn't get the chance to say more as a mop smacked him in the nose.

"You guys are bad at this." Robin giggled, ignoring the glares from his team. The kid's sobbing died slightly, as the Boy Wonders laugher echoed around the room. "Have you guys ever seen a kid?" he asked.

"We deal with you." Artemis snapped, rubbing the slowly bruising side of her face.

Robin stuck his tongue out childishly in response.

"Fine Mr-Know-it-all." Wally grumbled, "You do it." The red head waved his hand towards the closet, and shifted out of the hacker's way.

Robin just smirked, and fell forward on to his hands. The teen balanced for a few seconds before falling towards the door. He curled at the last minute, and was left sitting cross-legged a foot from the closet door. "Hey."

The boy's sobbing slowly died even more and he was left sniffling, the mop feel loose in his grip. "Hi." He squeaked.

"I'm Robin." The teen greeted, smile on his face.

"I know." The kid whispered.

Robin's smile grew, "Really?"

The boy nodded back. The tears had stopped, and he gave an occasional hiccup. "My daddy used to say, you and Batman were breaking the law. But my mommy said you were just trying to make the world a better place."

"Your mother is a smart woman. Bats and I try our best to make things better." Robin agreed, "And that is why we," the teen gestured towards the team behind him, "are here."

The boy's grip on the broom tightened again when he was reminded of the team's presence.

Robin continued on as if nothing changed, "With all this talk of me, I never got your name".

The boy hesitated, "I'm – I'm Max."

"Hi Max, It is nice to meet you." The teen learned forward and offered out his fist.

The kid stared at the gloved hand for a second, before removing one of his shaking hands from the broom and placing it in Robin's. The two knocked hands together, and Robin let out an exploding noise when they drew back. Max giggled lightly from behind his hand.

"How about we get out of here Max?" Robin offered, flashing a blinding smile.

The kid nodded mutely.

The Boy Wonder rose slowly, and the child followed after his lead. With both of them finally off the ground, "You're going to have to have to leave the broom though Max." Robin joked, once again offering his hand to the boy.

Max glance at the wooden stick in his hand, and then back at the teen hero. After a second of thought, the boy nodded, and leaned the mop against the wall. He darted forward and grabbed a hold of Robins arm. Max held on around the hackers elbow and eyed the rest of the team with worry.

Robin could feel the kid shaking at his side, and reached for the clasp of his cape. With a quick flourish the fabric was off the Boy Wonder's shoulders and wrapped around Max. The boy gasped for a moment and released his grip on the teen. Robin took the moment to clasp the cape on and throw an arm over the kids shoulder.

"You guys ready?" Robin asked, turning his attention to the team.

The group gapped at the Boy Wonder.

Robin sighed, and shot a small smile towards the boy under his arm, "I think we broke them."

Max giggled, "That's not good."

"Especially since she drove." Robin pointed a finger at Megan. "I guess we'll take the lead." The Boy Wonder said, taking a few steps towards the exit, and dragging Max with him.

Robin and Max chatted as they strolled down the hall, and into the building's lobby. Red and Blue lights flashed through the windows, and off the walls. "Well look how decided to show up." Robin muttered, earning yet another fit of laughter, from the human on his arm.

The Boy Wonder turned towards the team, "How about you guys head to the ship, I'll get Max to Gordon and meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Miss M asked with a frown.

Robin nodded, "It's probably best that no one sees you guys in Gotham. I'll just be a minute, five tops"

The team knew Robin had a point, they weren't supposed to be in Batman's territory, and it would be better if they weren't seen by anyone.

"Five minutes." Wally said, raising his hand to show the minuets.

"That is what I said!" Robin shot back.

The team retreated disappearing down the hall towards the back exit.

"Let's go see Gordan." Robin said, pulling Max towards the double doors of the banks entrance.

The doors were flung open, and there were calls of "Stand down" from the surrounding police. The guns were lowered and Gordon strolled out from the closeted car, followed close by a paramedic.

"Found him hiding in the back office." Robin announced, nodding reassuringly to Max as the paramedic approached "And the men are tied up in the vault."

The elder man nodded approvingly, "Where is Batman?" he asked.

Robin waved his hand dismissively, "What is wrong with me?"

Gordon laughed, "Nothing kid." The commissioner turned let his gaze follow Robin's and found himself watching Max be fussed over by the paramedic in the back of the ambulance. "Do you need your cape back?" he asked, with a small smile.

"If you can," Robin shrugged, "leave it on the roof. If not, I have more."

The commissioner nodded, "Are you going to say-" Gordon cut himself off when he found the Boy Wonder had vanished. The man shook his head, and chuckled to himself, "See you later kid." He muttered to no one in particular.

Robin crouched on the edge of the roof top, and waited for Gordon to approach the ambulance before heading off to the ship.

* * *

Robin played with the computer on his wrist as the team sat in silence. Finally, only a few minutes from Mount Justice. Kaldur cleared his throat and the Boy Wonder closed the program. The younger boy simply cocked an eyebrow and waited for the team leader to start.

"You're good with kids." Wally blurted.

Robin shrugged, "Yeah."

"How did you get to be so good with kids?" Artemis demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"After working in the field as long as I have, you learn how to handle a crying child." Robin shrugged and flashed a small smirk.

"Are-" Miss M began, her voice was a whisper and she seemed reluctant to speak. "Are children attacked often in Gotham?"

"Surprisingly, not as often as you would expect" Robin explained.

The hiss of the Mountain bay doors was light behind the sound of the ship.

The Boy Wonder smiled lightly to himself, "At least not directly. But we – I have stumbled on enough children to know how to handle them."

The ship rocked lightly as it slowly touched down.

"Plus, you guys forget," Robin unbuckled the himself and strolled to the back of the ship, waiting for the door to open. "It wasn't so long ago I was one of them."

There was a hiss from the ships door, followed by a banging of the metal touching down.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

Robin strolled off the ship with the usually bounce in his step, "I'm just a kid." He called over his shoulder classic smirk on his face. "And us kids know how to get along."


	2. Baby's Lullaby

******Title: **Still a Kid: Lullaby

**Word Count: **About 1967 words

**Summary: **The team finds a baby, who soon breaks out in tears. Robin is able to calm the child and rock her back to sleep with a lullaby from his own childhood.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If it were up to me there wouldn't be a time jump and Dick Grayson would still be 13. (Though I do love the older version him... fun to look at ;) )

**Beta: **youngjusticefanatic, as always you are awesome. First with the nagging and then with the beta-ing! You dont know how pleased I am to have your help! Stay cool! :D

**Idea**: This didnt turn out the way I was expecting. But I like it none the less. Your thoughts?

**Author's Note: **I was watching the TV Show friends while writing this... If anyone gets the relation - then you are awesome.

Also I know that the lullaby is in Romanian not Romani gypsies. And I know that Dick is Romani gypsies not Romanian. (Watch, I have gotten those mixed up.) But it is harder to find a good Lullaby than you would think, so just accept it please!

So without further delay - the highly expected - Chapter two of "Still a Kid".

* * *

"What do we do with it?" Connor asked, frowning at the bundle in the basket.

"I," Wally paused, "Don't know." The redhead reached a gloved hand before recoiling. "We should probably wait for the rest of the team."

As if on cue, Artemis and Megan appeared at the end of the hall, "What do you have?" The archer demanded, stopping short at the sight of the child in the basket.

"Baby." Wally stated, pointing for emphasis.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Artemis snapped, glaring at the speedster.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." The red head hissed in return.

"You just found it here?" Megan interrupted, interrupting the argument before it could start. The girl hovering over the basket, wringing her hands in worry. The martian reached out and gently tucked the blanket around the child. The baby woke slowly, blinking up at the group. The teens remained silent, watching the baby's face scrunch up and the tears built. The baby's face grew red as the cries echoed down the hall.

"What do we do?" Wally asked, yelling over the noise.

Superboy took a step forward, "I could-"

"NO!" The clone was pulled back by Megan's hand on his arm.

The clone grunted, covering his ears. "Well do something." He demanded.

"Maybe it's wet." Wally offered, eyeing the baby warily.

"Not an It." Superboy growled.

"She!" Megan announced happily. The team stared at the Martian in confusion. "She has a pink blanket that means the baby is a girl."

"Fine." Wally muttered, "Maybe she is wet?" he said again, putting emphasis on the gender. "Artemis should check." he added with a smirk.

"Why me?" The blond demanded.

"You're a girl." Wally shot back.

"So is Megan." Artemis pointed a finger at her fellow teammate.

"Move." The team jumped when Robin appeared from the shadows. The little bird pushed his teammates out of the way and scooped the baby up.

The screeches grew louder and a tiny fist wrestled its way out of the bundle. The hand scrunched around the top of the blanket fisting the material. Robin held the baby in front of his face, the teen stuck out his tongue and below a light raspberry. The noise caught the child's attention but did little in stifling the noise. Robin drew his tongue back in and puffed out his cheeks . The crying died to a sniffling, as Robin wiggled his ears and let the air run out of his cheeks in a slow hiss. Robin ended with a wiggle of a nose, the teen was rewarded with a teary giggle from the baby. The tiny hand unclenched from the blanket and poked the little bird in the nose. Robin let out a dramatic cry earning a high pitched giggle.

"Who's a good girl?" Robin cooed lightly, placing the baby back into the bassinet and wrapping the blanket around her. "You are!" The boy wonder's tone was light and cheerful, his attention completely on the little girl. The teen fiddled with the baby's diaper for a few seconds before poking her in the belly. "You have a dry diaper don't you." he continued. The baby wiggled in response, blowing a spit bubble.

"You sure, dude?" Wally asked, frowning over his best friend's shoulder.

"You wanna check?" Robin offered with a smirk.

Wally raised his hands in defence, "I'll take your word for it."

The Boy Wonder let out a light laugh before turning his attention back to the baby. "Ready to go home Emma?" he asked,

"How do you know her name?" Megan asked. Robin could practically feel the interest radiating from the girl.

The Boy Wonder busied himself with the kid's blanket. "It's monogrammed on the baby bag on the floor." he nodded to the bag at his feet. Robin wrapped the blanket around the little girl. Emma struggled against its new bindings and her face scrunched. Tears began to form in her dark green eyes.

Robin pulled a pacifier from his one of his belt pockets. The Boy Wonder nudged the baby's bottom lip with the toy. Emma accepted the binky with a smile and settled into her blanket cocoon. Robin shifted the child back out of the bassinet and tucked her in his left side; her head nestled between his elbow and side. The team hacker hummed softly, the sound echoing down the hallway . The rest of the team stood in silence, as if afraid to interrupt the moment.

Robin's voice carried, as he sung to the baby in his arms. "Culcă-te, puiuţmicuţ, Scoală-te mărişoruţ. Culcă-te şi te abuă, Pânămâine-n dalbă ziuă. Şi te culcă şi adormi. Până mâine-n dalbe zori."

_Go to asleep my tiny baby,_

_Try to sleep and get asleep_

_Till the white dawns break the day._

_Then wake up as a grown child._

_Till tomorrow at the (white) dawns._

The Boy Wonder swayed, rocking Emma to sleep. "Doina din ce s-o făcut? Dintr-o gură de mic prunc. L-o lăsat maica dormind, L-o aflat doina zicând."

_I wonder who invented this song,_

_I guess it was firstly uttered by a tiny mouth of a baby_

_When his mother left him sleeping_

_And found him singing._

The little girl's eyes began to droop, as she was pulled back into dream land. "Abua, bua, bua, Abua, ţucu-l maica, Nu te teme tu de zmei, I-a goni maica pe ei."

_Abua – bua –bua,_

_Abua, your mother will gently kiss you_

_Don't be afraid of dragons in the forest_

_Your mother is forever protecting you._

Emma fell asleep to the sound of Robin's lullaby. Her face was peaceful, the pacifier still in her mouth. "Puişor cu ochi de mure, Maica-i dusă la pădure, Ţi-a aduce gătejoare Şi ţi-a face scovergioare."

_My baby with tiny eyes like dark blackberries_

_Your mother will go to forest_

_She's going to bring woods from the trees_

_And make biscuits just for you._

Robin hummed for a few more seconds before using his right hand to adjust his cape. The teen pulled the edge forward, hiding the girl from view under the black and yellow cloth. The Boy Wonder turned his attention to the team and raised a single eyebrow in question, "Aqualad, are we clear?" he asked his gaze shifted past the rest of the team to the Atlantean.

Kaldur nodded back, "Yes, I have finished checking the exits and everyone is gone." The rest of the team were shocked by the sudden apparent arrival of their team leader. "And I must say, your song was beautiful my friend."

A sheepish grin passed across the little bird's face. It was one of his rare half smiles that reminded the team just how young their teammate was. "Yeah," he agreed, "It is." Robin ducked his head, and a second later his usual smirk was back on his face. "We should probably get this little girl back to her parents. They are probably worried sick." Robin announced, glancing both directions down the hall before choosing right and stalking off. "Someone grab her stuff!" he added in a soft yell.

Superboy took the bassinet off the table while Megan scooped the diaper bag off the floor and the team followed after their little bird.

* * *

The team filed onto their ship; Emma had been returned to her grateful parents and the baddies turned into the police. The silence was comfortable as everyone fell into their seats and the ship took off for Happy Harbour.

Robin let his eyes fall closed and the memories came in comforting waves. A gentle hand ran over his forehead and an angelic voice filled his ears.

* * *

_Little Dick Grayson cracked open his eyes and smiled sleepily at the women before him. Mary Grayson smiled back, brushing a few stray pieces of hair out of her son's face.__"Puişor cu ochi de mure, Maica-i dusă la pădure, Ţi-a aduce gătejoare Şiţi-a face scovergioare."_

My baby with tiny eyes like dark blackberries

Your mother will go to forest

She's going to bring woods from the trees

And make biscuits just for you.

_"Noapte bunăpasăre meu mai mic." Mary whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Dick's head. "In dimineata vom zbura."_Goodnight my little bird. In the morning we will fly.

_Mary tucked the covers around Dick and joined John at the door. The two clasped hands and watch their son lovingly. Dick peeked out from under his eyelashes at his parents before falling into a deep sleep. Robin settled into his seat on the ship, in a light sleep._

* * *

The rest of the team remained silent, letting their little bird doze. A childlike smile sat on the little birds face and no one had the heart to disrupt him.


End file.
